Botan's Mistake
by Sirus7009
Summary: Botan's out looking for Kyou again, but when he and Sunohara make a truce to keep an eye on an unusually happy Kyou, sparks of love begin flying as Kyou's love interest is fully revealed! TomoyaxKyou. Rated M for the third chapter that will be a lemon. R
1. Botan's Mistake

Botan's Mistake

Botan's Mistake

Author's Note: Botan get's a role in one of my fanfictions! This fanfiction is a little different from the other Clannad fanfictions I'm making since it has humor along with the romance and the deepness of the thoughts. Botan isn't the star, but his presence and actions are what make this fanfic. Also this fanfic doesn't exactly follow either the anime or Kyou's path in the game, and is instead something I made for fun. Enjoy.

Botan peeked his head out of one of the bushes in the school courtyard, sniffing around, once again looking for his short tempered master while she was in school. What always brought Botan to roam the school grounds in a futile attempt to find Kyou? Loneliness? Hunger? Boredom? Probably all three. He turned a corner, then shuffled back behind the corner. The crazy blonde was walking in his direction! He darted back into the bushes just as Sunohara walked by. It looked like he too was looking for someone. Botan waited a few moments for Sunohara to move out of sight, then stepped over to the corner, peaking over to see if anyone else was coming; No one. He started walking, resuming his search.

Tomoya let out one of his traditional long sighs, staring out the window. His thoughts were scrambled, random, and left him with nothing to do but stare blindly. He was slightly hoping Sunohara would burst in with some huge, but unimportant, news, or that Kyou would come in with some weird problem about his actions… or possibly that she would come in for other reasons… But of course, he knew nothing was really going to happen, so-

The door of the classroom opened, then walked in the beautiful, short tempered violet haired girl. _What could she want now? _Tomoya asked himself, despite his previous thoughts. She didn't look mad, but instead had an almost creepy smile as she walked up to him, "Tomoya-kun" she began, causing him to flinch at how she addressed him. He still wasn't used to her calling him "Tomoya-kun" instead of "Okazaki-san", but nonetheless he couldn't help grinning, "I was wondering if we could eat lunch together today, just the two of us?"

Tomoya looked around the classroom. Ryou was nowhere in sight, "But what about Ryou?"

Kyou's smile brightened, "She's going to be busy for the rest of the day" Tomoya was surprised at the sudden growth of her smile. She must really want to eat with him alone.

Tomoya sighed, then smiled himself, "All right. I'll meet you at lunch here"

Kyou nodded, "All right, see you then Tomoya-kun!" she waved and walked out of the classroom.

Tomoya looked around the room, suddenly noticing how many eyes were locked on him, "…. Well, she's in a good mood" Tomoya said, looking out the window again.

Botan slowly sniffed around the main courtyard. Still no luck on finding his master. He had a weird feeling… almost like someone was-

"Ah hah, so I DID see little Botan earlier!" came Sunohara's voice as his hands wrapped around the baby boar, "What are you doing here, Botan? Looking for Kyou again?"

"Puhi! Puuhi puhi!" Botan struggled until he heard his master's name, then looked at Sunohara. Maybe he knows where Kyou is! "PuuHII!"

"Hmm?" Sunohara was a little surprised. It seemed Botan had understood him, "To tell the truth Botan, I think you should stay away from Kyou today… She's been acting a little weird…" Sunohara said. He had seen her walking through the halls with a giant smile planted on her face; an occurrence like this was so rare that there HAD to be something going on.

"Puuuhi" Botan growled at him.

"All right, how about this? We'll keep an eye on her and I'll give you to her when we're sure everything is all right, ok?"

"Puhi Puhi!" Botan squealed happily as Sunohara walked into the school building.

Tomoya closed the classroom door behind him. Kyou was late, leaving him with nothing else to do but just stand and wait. He glanced around, hoping to see something of interest in the halls. Once again, he was surprised by what he saw. Sunohara walked down the hall with Botan, Kyou's baby boar, sitting on his head, and it looked like both of them were looking for someone, so much so that they walked right past Tomoya, not noticing him at all. "What… The… Hell…" Tomoya mumbled just as Kyou ran out of her classroom and nearly ran into him.

"Ah! Tomoya-kun! You ready?"

He nodded. Of course he was ready, he'd been standing there for nearly five minutes. He began walking down the hall with her, wondering where Sunohara and Botan suddenly disappeared to…

Sunohara peeked his head around the corner, watching Tomoya and Kyou, "Ne, Botan, looks like they're going to hang out together for lunch…"

"Puhi" Botan bounced on Sunohara's head lightly, signaling him to follow.

Sunohara slowly crept after them. After about five minutes of following the wandering couple, Botan hopped off Sunohara's head and began walking toward the courtyard, "Oi, Botan, where you going?"

Botan looked back at him and then ran off, "Puuhi!"

Sunohara sighed, then ran after him. _What's Botan doing? I thought he wanted to keep an eye on Kyou!_

Kyou was getting annoyed…. _Really_ annoyed. Tomoya was just wandering, like he was avoiding going to the courtyard. _Why would he be stalling? Is there something wrong?_ Her emotions were becoming tangled as they continued to wander the halls, anger finally piqued in her as she let out a long sigh, then grabbed his hand and led him back to the door they just passed, "Kyou, what are you-"

"Quit stalling! We don't have much time left in lunch!" she said, pushing open the door, leading him through it, then stopping to look at him, "Why are you avoiding the courtyard? Do you feel uncomfortable being alone with me?" She looked into his eyes until he turned his head.

"N-no, sorry." He said simply, his gaze suddenly going to one of the bushes.

Kyou traced his gaze, "What? Something wrong, Tomoya-kun?"

"Thought I saw something… Oh well. Let's find a place to sit down and eat then" he said, walking toward one of the grassy patches of the courtyard.

"Mm." Kyou nodded and followed.

Botan and Sunohara were frozen with their faces on the hot cement. _Too close! They almost saw us!_

Botan slowly edged forward and looked through the brush, watching the two begin walking again.

Tomoya was smiling once again. They were going to eat at the same spot that Botan became afraid of Ryou's cooking at. Speaking of Botan, he was wondering where the little guy was. Usually by this late in the day he would have shown up to say hi to Kyou. "Ne, Kyou, Have you seen Botan today?"

"No, I haven't. I'm starting to get a little worried…" Kyou replied, "Hey, Tomoya-kun. Do you think after we've eaten we can- kya!" Kyou cried out as her shoe caught a crack in the cement, making her trip.

Tomoya about-faced and caught her just before she hit the cement, "You all right Kyou?"

"Yeah… Thanks Tomoya-kun…" Kyou said quietly, her face enshrouded in a blush. This position… it was perfect for her to make a move on him. She had always been tough, but in a position as perfect as this, she was scared. Tomoya helped her up, his smile on his face, but his arms didn't move off of her shoulders, and this frightened her even more. Was he also seeing the beauty of this moment? "To…Tomoya-kun…." Now Tomoya was blushing as well. She swallowed her fear, then began leaning in towards him, slowly inching her face towards his, and he mimicked her, until their lips met.

The feeling was wondrous. Warmth filled Kyou's entire body as they kissed, and happiness followed the warmth, the two filling her so much she felt like she was about to explode, and Tomoya wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in close added more happiness. Her worries of Botan, her constant worry about her sister, every thought was torn apart, and all that remained was the lone thought of her and Tomoya together. She never wanted this moment to end…

"Holy _shit!_ Kyou and Tomoya… What an odd combination… Don't you think Botan?"

This time Botan didn't understand Sunohara. He was too young to understand love, and because of this he misunderstood the situation. All he saw was his master trip, then get saved, and then she was pulled up to Tomoya tightly, like… She was being attacked or forced! He rushed out of the bush and charged into Tomoya's leg, bouncing back without hurting Tomoya, but instead hurting himself, "Puhii…."

Tomoya broke the kiss to look down at Botan, who had started ramming into his leg over and over again, "Kyou… something's wrong with Botan…"

"Puhii! Puhii!" Botan cried out as he continued to hurt himself hitting by Tomoya.

Kyou stared down at him for a moment, then cried out with a laugh, "Aw! How cute! Botan thought you were hurting me! He doesn't understand love, Tomoya-kun"

"Ah… Well, you might want to stop him and explain it to him before he knocks himself unconscious…"

"Botan, you-"

"Oi! Botan! What are you doing you nut!" Sunohara walked out of the bushes and up to Botan.

Botan stopped and began crying at him, "Puhi Puhi Puuuhi! Puuhi puhii puhi!"

"Cool it, Botan. It's normal," Sunohara explained, picking him up, "Some people just like to hold each other that way."

"Puhi?"

Kyou and Tomoya stared at Sunohara with looks filled with shock. They couldn't believe it. Sunohara wasn't just talking to Botan AND having Botan okay with picking him up, but Botan also understood him!?

"We'll leave you two alone. I'll go take Botan to get any of the remaining Specialty breads. See ya!" Sunohara said, walking away.

Kyou and Tomoya looked at each other, still stunned, then slowly broke into laughter, "What a day, huh, Tomoya-kun?" Kyou said to her suddenly realized lover.

"What a day" Tomoya laughed.


	2. Botan's Second Mistake

Botan's Mistake

Botan's Second Mistake

Botan laid on his pillow in the living room, waiting for his master to come and take him into her room with her to go to bed. His nose lightly twitched as he waited, the scent of Kyou still not approaching. He remembered that Tomoya was here as well. Could he be doing something to her? He then remembered Sunohara's explanation of the thing called "Love", and how people liked to hold each other in a certain way… Even with this information he was still irritated with how Tomoya was with her. He stood up and walked out of the living room and down the hallway, stopping in front of her room. The door was cracked open, and he could hear Kyou…

"Tomoya… Tomoya…" Her voice was faint, as though… something was wrong! He pushed his nose against the door and pushed it open, "Puhii!"

"EEAH!!" Kyou screamed as she sat up and covered her chest, thinking that Ryou had returned home early, then sighed as she realized who it was. "Ah, it's only you Botan…"

"Heh, Botan must have thought I was hurting you again" Tomoya chuckled.

Botan was frozen for a few seconds, then walked backwards out of the room, leaving it open, then plodded back into the living room and onto his pillow, knowing he would never forget what he saw. But… At least he understood human love a little more!


End file.
